HibariXBelle
by Saber293
Summary: Belle is a new girl in Namimori Junior High and her seating partner is the school's most feared Hibari Kyoya?Eventual HibariOC.This is my friend's first fanfiction... I sort of forced her to let me post this .Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I nor my friend owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

_And my friend owns the Forte Family. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 1: The new student**_

The new student walked down the pathways of Namimori Middle school. She sighed. She was sitting next to a boy, when she didn't want to, and furthermore, it was a boy who owned tonfas, weapons which can slice people to death, but in terms of that boy, it meant biting people to death.

She was elated and counting. How many students were there in a class? She was from Italy, and was previously homeschooled by her mafia brother. "30...ka?" came the answer from the girl's mouth.

Finally, she could talk. Class was over. Well, I mean who doesn't talk after class?

She sighed. "This school freaks me out... *Achoo* I hate the rain." I see. She was sensitive to the rain, a weird natural occurrence to be sensitive about though.

"Keep quiet. I'm going to have my sleep. If not I'll bite you to death." Hibari told her.

"Ah...I have no choice then." She walked down, exploring the school building when... "*Achoo* Itai! Who's that?"

"Ah, gomen."

"Iie!"

"Eh wait! I've never seen you before in school. What's your name?"

"Belle. Just Belle, from class 3-A. Nice to meet you. What's your name? *Achoo*"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-A. Nice to meet you."

"You can call him no-good Tsuna." The little one jumped onto his shoulder.

" *Achoo* REBORN!?"

"HUH?! IS SHE A FRIEND OF REBORN" He thought "Erm...Belle-san, are you part of the Ma---?!"

The little guy kicked Tsuna just in time before he blurted anything out about the Mafia. "Yo! Belle. How are you doing? It's been a long time since we saw each other!"

"Fine. Why are you here in Japan?"

"If it wasn't for this guy, I wouldn't be here. I'm his home tuition teacher, you see."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"Oh. Secret"

"Ah... So you are not going to tell me? Well, would you like to come to our house to talk today?"

"Ah... Okay. It's good to make some friends you know!"

She didn't say Achoo anymore. Finally, the rain was over.

"TSUNA-SAN!"

"Haru?! Why are you at my house?"

But the girl was turned to another direction. "WHO ARE YOU?! TSUNA-SAN IS MINE, NOT YOURS!"

"I..ie... I'm in 3rd year. And I don't date boys that are younger than me."

She smiled. "Ah! So you are just a friend of Tsuna's right?"

"Ah...I guess you can say that. But I'm here because of Reborn. Reborn's my friend, anyway."

"Ah! So you are Reborn-chan's friend! Come in come in."

After awhile, Belle went home.

"Ah!!! I'm so tired."

"Belle-sama, are you okay?" a pink-haired lady with a mask came up to Belle.

"Hai... the jet-lap made me tired, in the first place anyway."

"Hai... then please excuse us."

She yawned, and went to sleep on the couch in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A new day**_

The next morning was a lively one, with Belle back to her usual mood.

"Belle-sama, here is your breakfast" Miele, a maid told her, carrying a plate with 2 waffles coated with chocolate sauce.

"Hai hai. What's the time now?"

"7.45am, Belle-ojou sama. Dark-san is already here."

"No Hurry, Belle-ojou sama."Dark-san said, bowing "Good Morning"

"Morning, Dark. By the way, you don't need to trouble yourself by sending me back home after school everyday."

"Hai. Arigato, Belle-ojou sama"

"No problem."

"Belle-ojou sama. Heard that you called me." The pink lady said

"Yes. I want you to tell everyone this:.............."

"But Belle-sama, they are on a mission right now."

She sighed. "Just do it."

"Hai, Belle-ojou sama."

"Let's go, Dark."

"Hai, Belle-ojou sama"

"Morning, Hibari."

"..."

She sat down, smiling as usual. "Hibari Kyouya... What a nice name." She thought, but definitely didn't say it out or the person beside her will bite her to death.

"Belle-sama/san. May I be your partner later in Volleyball?" a group of boys crowded around her.

"You all better disperse now, or Hibari will bite you to death right?"

"Hai, Belle-sama." The boys dispersed, and a group of 3 boys went in front of Hibari (WOW!  
They actually have the courage to do so yeah?) "Hibari Kyouya. Don't give her any problems."

Hibari took out his tonfas, well, only one of the tonfas, but it was still dangerous, making the boys have a sweatdrop each.

"Hibari. Stop it. Even if you give me any problems, I'll settle it myself."

"..." He put back his tonfas and smiled. "Then the next time you'll be my prey."

"Hai...hai"

Hibari must have been amazed by Belle's courage. I mean, no one has stopped him before. Okay, maybe Tsuna, who used a Dying Will Bullet, but Belle was a lady, aren't ladies supposed to be timid?

Hibari... You are too dumb. Not all ladies are timid.

"So, find a pair. Same rule, Ladies choose the men."

"BELLE-sama! Choose me!!!" Oh, unlucky boys... who asked them to have a Hibari Kyouya in  
their class? So definitely, all the ladies besides Belle in class 3-A settled for the boys other than Hibari Kyouya.

She sighed. "So I have to pair up with you for every PE lesson nowadays?"

"Or you can stay away. But if you do something that is not to my pleasure, I'll bite you to death."

"It's actually not the bite you to death part that I'm freaked out about. You don't seem to be the type who does PE. Plus, you are in your school uniform."

"..." He sighed and walked up to the teacher. "Let me out of PE Lesson or I'll bite you to death."

"Oh. So he does that. What a guy."

Silence "So I'm out of PE Lesson. You should be glad since I'm not going to bite you to death."

"I wasn't even freaked out in the first place."

"..." And continued walking back to the school building.

"Sensei? I'm out of PE Lesson too."

"Ah BELLE-san!"

She smiled and looked into the teacher's eyes. The teacher fainted (-_-")So this was her method of getting out of PE lesson?

She walked back to the school building, changed, along the school pathways, when suddenly, she heard a loud crash at the school pathway one floor up, and went up to check what had happened.

"Itai... REBORN! Why are you skipping PE lessons just to train?" T_T

"I'm going to bite you to death... for destroying the school property."

"Erm...Hi..Hibari-san...."Tsuna covered his face with his hands and Hibari aimed his tonfas at him, smiling.

"Hibari... We'll help you do up this place by tonight." Reborn came out of his camouflage.

"Infant..do whatever you want but I want it perfect by tomorrow" he said and left.

Reborn nodded. And Belle went up to class, finding Hibari to have some fun with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The countdown, Part 1**_

Belle walked back to class. He wasn't there. Belle walked along every corridor, tired from finding him. She still walked, as she was bored, when she walked past the reception room.

"Reception room..."she sighed. It was the last place to find Hibari Kyouya, unless she dared to walk into the boy's toilet. She opened the door.

"Who's there?" Hibari, as sharp as ever. He was leaning on the window looking at Gokudera and Yamamoto swim. "Heh. They are still as dumb as ever..."

"Hibari, you do love your school yeah?" Belle walked in. "If not you won't have the intention to kill, okay, bite Tsuna to death right?"

"..." "Didn't you know that you aren't supposed to walk into the reception room like that? Or" (He was cut off.

"Or You'll bite me to death."

"Yeah...It's not like I'm freaked out of that catchphrase of yours." She reminded him once again.

"...Get out."

"..." Belle ignored and rested on the huge couch, looking at the time. There was another 15mins before PE was over and she would have to go back to class and get ready to go home, but she was too tired and slept on the couch till 2hours later, she woke up.

"Ale? He's gone. Well, who cares if he's gone?"

Luckily for Belle, Hibari didn't call his subordinates to place her into the bin. Well, He had something else better to do. A countdown was being made.

The next morning, as Belle was dropped off by Dark, she saw Hibari outside the school gate.

"Morning, Hibari. Aren't you always inside school and not outside school?" She turned. "Tsuna?"

"Yo! Belle"

"Morning, Reborn."

But Tsuna was too frighten to notice Belle and continued with his speech. "I was just on my way to school and I am not bad mouthing you or anything."

"I've never experienced something like that but the sparks of fire must be extinguished."

"Hibari, cool down. You're scaring him. Well, although you like scaring and killing people."

"..." He slashed his tonfas nearly slicing or biting Tsuna. Whatever you call it.

"Itai." A girl before him ran away screaming.

"DR SHAMAL?!" Tsuna cried.

He got up from his fall, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I sensed an evil intent."

"You mean you couldn't control your own killing aura. Or you are in love with that girl" Belle teased.

"Shut up, Belle."(OH! He didn't aim his tonfas at her o_O) "It must have been my imagination." He walked away, not knowing that he was infected by a trident disease.

Dr Shamal went up to reborn and told him "It's just a sakura-disease. There's no sakura now anyway."

"Sakura-disease." Belle laughed. "What a dumb guy"

"ALE?! THERE's a CUTE LADY OVER HERE! HOW ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I..ie Dr Shamal...Stop it." A shy Tsuna tried his best to stop him.

"Shamal. Stop it. She's one of us."

Belle sighed. She was saved by Reborn. "Arigato, Reborn."

They heard their school song somewhere in the distance.

"Huh? Isn't that our school song? Where is it from?" Tsuna looked around, unable to find the source of the music.

"No. It's Hibari's ringtone." She answered calmly.

"HUH?! It's Hibari's ringtone?!"

"Though it's pretty lame."

He turned around to face Tsuna. "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends? They got him."

Belle sighed. She knew it. She knew it before anyone knew, even Reborn. She walked away, sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The countdown, part 2**

"I better go and meet him. Who does he even want to attack in the first place? Well, anyway, I'll leave the rest to reborn. But I need to find him quick. He's definetly in Kokuyo land, if Hibari is headed that way."

In the hospital, Tsuna panicked. "WHY IS ONII-SAN BEING ATTACKED?! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!"

"Calm down Tsuna. It's not like it's only you that is panicking right now."

"heh? The whole hospital is people from out school?!"

"Omg! Another Namimori student was attacked."

"Who is it this time?"

"KUSAKABE-san vice president of the disciplinary committe in school?!"

"Oh no. I thought Hibari-san went to take care of the bad guys. Don't tell me Hibari-san...Impossible. Hibari-san will never loose."

"Take care of Leon for me, Tsuna."

"Hey, Reborn!"

Reborn went up to Kusakabe-san's hospital bed and took the watch from his chest, opened the cover and saw a "number 4" and Jumped down with the watch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsuna carrying Leon who had changed into a rice cooker.

"There's no mistake. They're trying to pick up a fight with you."

Back to Hibari. Hibari was beaten up pretty badly with the Sakura-kura infection, loosing alot of blood and receiving alot of wounds.

"Sakura? I..ie... this is his illusions." Belle walked up the emergency steps. The pathways were stained with blood and unconscious people. "Who would do this?"

Lightning struck Belle. "Sakura?! Hibari!" She quickly walked up the emergency steps. She was right. The place was covered in Sakura. She hid behind a tree to see what was happening.

"Hm? You thought that you'll be able to beat me if the sakura wasn't here right? Then you're wrong. I've met many people as strong as you, and I've sent them to a place... similar to hell. Now, let's continue and finish this quickly."

"Have you prepared yourself?"

He aimed his tonfas at him, but was sliced a deeper wound in his left shoulder, he had no more energy and fainted.

"Hibari..."Belle thought as she saw him faint right under her eyes. "KYOUYA!!!" She managed to get Hibari before he landed on the floor.

"Hm?" He pointed his trident at her neck.

"Stop....it" Hibari said softly, *Wow. He actually didn't want Belle hurt?*

"Hm? Then I'll settle you first." He was about to touch Hibari with his trident when Belle jumped across and pushed off again through the wall.

"Hm? Principessa lo scarificatore. Good to see you again. And I can tell. That boy there is really precious to you, or you wouldn't want to defeat me."

"Precious?"Belle laughed softly aiming her darts at him "ROKUDO MUKURO! DIE!!!"

Belle threw her darts, with thunder and light, which gave Mukuro a shock. Mukuro fell in pain and Belle hurridly ran away.

Saber(me): HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Belle: …What's so funny…?

Saber: Mukuro's skills sort of got demoted…

Mukuro: Not like I want to.

Saber: By the way, what's Principessa lo scarificatore?

Belle: Princess the Ripper in Italian or French, at least that's what the author says.

Saber: Oh.

Saber: By the way people I know this chapter might sound about it!This parts were edited in quite a rush.

Belle: See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Rescue operation._**  
_  
_"Kyouya... get a hold of yourself!" Belle carried him, still unconscious. She was afraid. He was the first male person that she had cared for, besides her brother. "Kyouya! Open your eyes!"

She wanted to bring him to the Namimori Hospital, where all the Namimori Middle's students who were beaten up were there, recuperating. She knew that Hibari wouldn't want himself to look so uncool. She had no choice. She carried him back home and attended to his wounds.

"Belle-sama! Are you okay?" Worried, Miele, hurridly contacted the temporary based Japan medical organisation.

Belle took Hibari into her room, and he rested on her bed, still unconscious.

"Kyouya..." She was brought to another room to have her wounds treated, although she scraped her knee a few times and a few burns from the darts just now. She hadn't been using those darts for a very long time, and so, she handed them rustily, resulting in lightning burns.

A few hours after the doctors had gone away, Hibari woke up from his sleep. He had a few bandages, but were all covered by his clothes.

"So you're awake." Belle just walked in to see how Hibari was doing.

"Why am I here?" Although it was a stupid question that could ruin his coolness.

"Alar? You can't recall? Just remember a person named Rokudo Mukuro who has pineappled styled hair and you'll know."

"Furthermore, you should be thankful that you're here and no in the Namimori Hospital. If people saw you bruised and wounded like that, heh. Your "Bite you to death" phrase will not be exsist anymore."

He got up, in silence and walked out of the room. It was obvious that his main intention was to go and fight with that so called Rukudo Mukuro person.

"You're not having Lunch? It's better to go with a full energy supply."

"Miele, catch him."

Miele and the lady with pink hair stood before him, and the metal wall came down, covering the exit, including the windows, and every escaping route. (oO Belle must be really rich having all these security systems.)

"Let me out of here, or I'll bite everyone of you to death."

"It's not that simple, Hibari. Even if you bite everyone here to death, You'll still be unable to break through."

She had a point there. He had no choice for the moment, and ate with Belle.

"It's Italian wine."

"I don't take Alcohol."

"Hm... for a minute, I thought it was because you have a low Alcohol content"

"...You drink it?"

"Sometimes. It's a tradition in the family anyway."

They ate and they got out of the place ready to visit Mukuro, when Reborn stopped them.

"You shouldn't go. Tsuna will take care of it himself. Anyway, Mukuro has left this place, since they brought him back to jail."

She sighed. So He left? Hibari on the other hand didn't bother, and walked away.

Saber: Ah.

Belle: …What is it this time…

Saber: I didn't know that Belle-chan knows how to speak Singlish. "Alar? You can't recall? Just remember a person named Rokudo Mukuro who has pineappled styled hair and you'll know."

Belle: Don't ask me, ask the author.

Saber: hahaha…


End file.
